


ATTITUDE

by HoneyNeechan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: He didn't wanted to have a fight with you. Really. Simply, you decided the wrong moment to bother him. When you, coming from behind him, had decided to embrace him by lacing your perennially cold hands to his perennially naked torso, regardless of the cold, that angry exclamation had spontaneously gone out of him, as he was moving away from you.- Remove your hands or I will rip your arms off and beat you to death with them -.-... A simple "Not now" would have been enough... -.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader
Kudos: 15





	ATTITUDE

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence, my Darlings, I'm just very occupied with work and stuff in general. I hope that I will make a good apologize with this story XD

He didn't wanted to have a fight with you. Really. Simply, you decided the wrong moment to bother him. He was already pissed off from that morning, in which they had a fight with the Governement and one of their goddamn cannon did ruined a side of the ship, pissing him off even more. Plus, they were ended in a winter island with a more than hostile weather, constricting them to stop more than the necessary due to a a snowstorm had nearly destroyed his sails, making his blood boil with rage and impatience. Then when you, coming from behind him, had decided to embrace him by lacing your perennially cold hands to his perennially naked torso, regardless of the cold, that angry exclamation had spontaneously gone out of him, as he was moving away from you.  
\- Remove your hands or I will rip your arms off and beat you to death with them -.  
-... A simple "Not now" would have been enough... -, you murmured before letting him go and going back to do your chores; all day long your expression stayed emotionless, as if nothing was happened between you two and you were just concentrated doing your stuff.  
But Kidd kwnowed that inside you were boiling with disappointment for the way he treated you that morning. Despite this, you did not mention the subject even once, limiting your annoyance to show through by answering it in monosyllables or simply with gestures.  
Eustass knew he was wrong in that situation, but he was not the kind of man who would stoop to apologize for such a pointless thing, in his view.  
And again, he wouldn't have addressed the subject if it weren't for the fact that even during the following days, when you were happily leaving that damned island, you didn't let yourself be approached in any way, not even in intimacy.  
You discussed it, he with growing anger, you treating him with absolute indifference.  
\- Why do you always have to be so stubborn?? -  
\- How funny it is that I was just about to ask you the same question -  
\- This is all yer fault! Ya came out of nowhere while I was havin' a rage moment! -  
\- Still I don't see any reasonable justification on your attitude against me. I just wanted to give you a warm hug -  
\- Tsk! Ya call that "warm"?? It was like hugging a freakin' iceberg! -  
\- Continuing to offend me with your words will get you nowhere -  
\- Oh really? Like I care 'bout it! -   
\- Perfect. Then I do not see any other purpose to continue this conversation -.  
He hated you when you did that. You always wanted to have the last word, always with that indifferent and superior air with which you dared to stand up to him; that proud look, guided by the conviction of being right, the back tense, the chest out, swollen with pride and the lips tightened in a thin line that only occasionally melted and that is when your tongue snapped to throw a few digs.  
Kidd hated you ... And he loved you for it.  
It was that strong character of yours that caught his attention, an indomitable soul hidden behind a sweet little face and a gentle smile. Only you were able to make his blood boil, whether it was out of anger or passion.  
At that particular moment, then, Kidd felt seething for both reasons: you had denied yourself to him for too long and he couldn't hold back anymore.  
Without adding anything else, he approached you, hugging you from behind off guard and sinking his nose into your hair, inhaling your familiar scent.  
You, despite having realized a certain "presence" pressed behind you and even though you too were feeling a lot of that separation desired by you first, you were determined to listen to your pride for this time and not give it to him, on the contrary.   
\- Remove your hands or I will rip your arms off and beat you to death with them -, you used just the same phrase that he said to you that morning, which made him chuckle while he still was keeping you from escape his soft but strong grip.   
\- Whose givin' an attitude now? -   
\- I am just trying to make you understand how I felt in that moment. And now move, I have to make dinner -, you tried to shake him off, but the only thing you got was to make him tighten his grip.  
\- And I'm trying to make _you_ understand how I'm feeling right now -, he purred in your ear, making you shiver and almost loose the grip on the knife, - I need you... -, he insisted, pressing even harder onto you making you feel his hardness on the back of your leg, while pressing a little kisses on your shoulder.  
\- And I needed you back then but you pushed me away. At least you can say that you are sorry about it -.  
Kidd let out a sigh of frustration at your words, placing his forehead on your shoulder and loosening his grip a little; you were a tough nut to crack, he knew that, and he also knew that if he didn't agree to give you what you wanted he wouldn't get what he wanted.  
There were long moments of silence, broken only by the sound of the waves crashing on the sides of the ship and the deck noise of the men and the crew.  
\- ...I'm sorry -. Kidd finally broke that moment, taking your face with one hand and turning gently towards him, - But ya know how I am, and ya know that I can have those shit moments... But this doesn't mean I really mean what I've said -, he held your proud gaze as he approached to kiss you, barely brushing your lips with his own, - I'll not do that again, I promise -, he said, before digging in it with more strenght, holding you even tighter and hoping to have guessed the right words to appease you.  
It was your turn to let out a sigh after that kiss; he was right, you knewed him, better than anyone, and you knewed for sure that he didn't mean to really push you away. It was like that, it was in his character proud and very often arrogant, but it was also true that he never really wanted to disrespect you. Eustass Kidd had never apologized to anyone, for any reason and under any circumstances. Making him say those words, even forced in order to obtain what he wanted, it really was a big win for you.  
A victory that deserved an award that you too felt you wanted almost as much as he did.  
You resumed kissing him, with more enthusiasm, sinking your fingers between his fiery red locks and squeezing them tightly, snatching a moan, promptly stopped by your tongue, which battled with his in a game of dominance, while his hands, understanding now that they had gotten the green light, they stopped to squeeze your buttocks hard, lifting you up and leaning on the table.  
You wasted no time in undressing, and always continuing to kiss, you unbuttoned his pants, while he tore off your underwear, starting to stimulate your entrance, making you moan every few seconds; you returned the favor shortly after, taking his member in your hands and massaging it with increasing speed, feeling it pulsating in your hands and feeling an ever more intense heat inside you.  
You wanted each other. You needed each other. There. Now.  
He left your mouth, then sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of your shoulder, tearing you a languid cry of pain, while you clawed back at his back with your nails, leaving deep dark red furrows and getting a hungry growl from him.  
Then when he penetrated you, it was your turn to leave a tooth mark on his white skin as he still marked his territory with hickeys and bites all along your throat, enjoying each other's voice.  
It wasn't enough for you to reach the peak of pleasure just once; the intercourses followed one after the other, until you were forced to stop both of you, exhausted by too much pleasure, covered by the bites, scratches and bruises typical of that war of the senses in which you couldn't wait to throw yourself leave everything behind, just as you had gradually dropped your clothes on the floor.  
You stood there, naked, looking into each other's eyes with a triumphant smile on your lips, panting heavily and with a small but funny thought in your head.  
If all your fights would have ended that way, you definitely should have done it more often.


End file.
